


Butterfly Effect

by Mokyo



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokyo/pseuds/Mokyo
Summary: They were supposed to find a way back to Uruk together. The plan was to win the Fuyuki Grail War together, in order to give her Archer a "real" body.Alas, things never go as planned. When another person who is both her own Archer, but yet...not quite, saves Kishinami Hakuno from certain death, things take a turn no one could have expected.Takes place in the "Euphoria" timeline.
Relationships: Gilgamesh/Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Butterfly Effect

Wordlessly, he carefully sits the woman onto the carpet of his apartment.

Towel. He needs to find a towel, both for himself and the woman he rescued from the icy river, about an hour ago.

It’s in the middle of January after all, he won’t get sick, but the human will.

He absolutely cannot have that.

Leaving for a moment, he quickly comes back shirtless, with drying his hair with one hand, holding a shirt in his other hand.

She’ll have to wear this for now. He’ll buy her some clothes in the morning.

Now, the next task. Ridding her of these wet clothes.

Bending down, he looks down at the red marks on her left-hand frowning.

Command seals.

If he remembers correctly, she’s contracted to the fake version of himself, that is currently running around Japan.

One Kishinami Hakuno.

He’s heard that name too many times in the past year. Only when he sleeps.

At first, he could only see bits and pieces of this woman. He could only hear her calling his name in his dreams.

Then the dreams turned into visions. Visions of fighting alongside of this woman, travelling with her, and sleeping with her.

Irritating, he thinks to himself, his hand tugging her blouse above her head, tossing it aside.

Studying her skin for a moment, his eyes widen at what he finds.

More command seals. With more taking form along her torso.

That’s….new.

Combing his mind for an answer as to what is causing this phenomenon, he rids the Master of her pants.

Sure enough, a few red markings are on her legs as well.

What in the hell is causing this? He did notice that the woman wasn’t herself when he found her earlier…

_He watches as Hakuno brings a hand up to her face, her skin paler than the last time he saw her._

_Something must be wrong._

_“Are you alright? You do not look so well. Are you that happy to see me?” Gilgamesh teases the female mage._

_Glaring, Hakuno quickly answers._ “ _If you are here to ask me to go with you again, you already know the answer.”_

_Ignoring her protests, he simply says: I wish to talk with you.” His eyes scanning her body. “I would like for you to come willingly. I do not wish to hurt you.”_

_“No thanks.”_

_Perhaps she’ll see his reasoning if he tells her what Servant is on its way to their location._

_“Mongrel, your best bet would be to come away with me. I can treat whatever is ailing you, and the simple fact is, these fakes of myself, and your puppy are about to have much bigger problems than Archer. For you see, Berserker and its Master are on their way here.”_

_Hakuno’s brown eyes widen. He watches as she glances up at the fake versions of himself._

_Probably thinking of a way to tip them off about Berserker._

_..And it seems he was right, he stuffs his hands into his pockets, as Hakuno takes a few steps backwards, only to stop suddenly, her hand over her face more._

_“Mongrel!” He calls. “Listen to me-“_

_Before he can finish, the woman’s body falls headfirst off of the small cliff._

_…Directly into the river below._

_Cursing, Gilgamesh takes off his jacket, following after the mage without hesitation._

As he pulls his own shirt over Hakuno’s head, wonders about a possibility.

Could a Servant be trying to make Hakuno it’s host?

He’s only heard of a class that can even have command seals in passing.

In fact, he’s never encountered this class before, a class that can use command seals to control Servants.

The Ruler class.

A Ruler is summoned in order to protect the “concept” of a Holy Grail War. They must not be partial, and they are to keep Heroic Spirits, like himself in check.

Surely, if this Ruler is allowed to use Hakuno as it’s host, it will not bode well for him.

After all, he’s technically not supposed to be here in this world.

He has to find a way to stop this Ruler from appearing fully.

Drying her hair, his mind goes through his treasury, trying to think if he has something to stop a Servant from being summoned fully.

Well, all he has to do is stop the Servant from taking Hakuno has its host.

There’s one thing that _might_ be able to do that.

Truthfully, he was saving this for the moment he meets Saber again, but, well, things change.

Gently, he picks up Hakuno, placing her onto his bed.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, a small golden portal opens, with a tiny container falling from it.

Mud from the Grail, the corrupt thing. Tainted by All the World’s Evils, this mud has the power to taint any Servant.

Besides him of course.

As if he could be tainted by All the World’s Evils. He was made to shoulder all of humanities evils.

As for how this mud will react to a human…

That he isn’t so sure about. The woman is a magus though. While he believes, there isn’t any difference between those that can use magic, and those that cannot, her magical circuits may make her immune to the effects of the mud.

Just as long as Ruler will not manifest within Hakuno, then mission accomplished.

Taking a bit from the container, he takes the cold substance, and places a bit on her arm.

The substance squirms around her skin for a moment, before sinking into her skin, as if the mud was apart of her skin care routine.

The demi-god king waits for a few minutes for any reaction at all. Negative or otherwise.

Nothing. She’s still sound asleep.

Two more handfuls of grail mud go onto her arm, much to Gilgamesh’s surprise there’s no reaction.

At least not yet.

“Hakuno.”

That name seems to fall from his lips so naturally.

“Woman.”

The original plan was to use absinthe, in order to make her believe that he is the fake she’s being running around with.

With the mud, he may not even need to lie to her to make her stay with him. He’ll only need to use his words correctly.

This woman has a lot of questions to answer.

_“Ah, so finally, you are awake! I was about to wake you up myself! You are lucky, I was about to use water.”_

_Her eyes flicker open, she almost gasps at her surroundings._

_Gold everywhere. On the floors, on the curtains, her eyes trail down to the blankets, even those have gold embroidery on them!_

_“Are you that surprised?” The mocking voice asks. “You should get used to this treatment. We are not staying in a fish tank anymore after all. I refuse to.”_

_Her eyes meet those snake eyes. Only one person in the whole universe has eyes like those._

_“Gilgamesh.”_

_“Who else would I be?” He scoffs. “You took a hard fall as soon as we started exploring the city! Honestly, you cause me more trouble than you are worth sometimes, Kishinami.”_

_“S-Sorry.” She mutters._

_Gilgamesh. Her arrogant Servant from the Far Side of the Moon._

_They beat B.B the rouge A.I together, and then conquered the Near Side’s Holy Grail War together._

_And then? Then they ran, after her wish on the Grail didn’t go as planned._

_Her wish was to disappear._

_But the golden king wouldn’t allow that to happen._

_“Kishinami Hakuno is not allow to die, unless it’s by my own hand.” He told her once before._

_“Did I not tell you to stop saying that word?” Gilgamesh asks, sitting on the bed next to her. “Moments like this last forever. Moreover, you are with me! I am King of all things, there is nothing to be “sorry” about as long as I am here!”_

_Shaking her head, she whispers. “So, I should learn how to not give a fuck like you then?”_

_Frowning, Gilgamesh replies. “Language. But yes, that would be nice.” He muses, leaning his face in closer to hers, making her heartbeat pick up ever so slightly. “If there ever comes a day when I am not by your side, I would like for you to stand tall. I will not allow anyone to take advantage of you. You are my Master after all, you should act more like it.”_

_Their relationship is more of a give and take kind of relationship than anything else. She keeps him from returning to the Far Side, and he protects her in return._

_She knows that, still…_

_He sounds so sincere. Well, about as sincere as this man can sound anyways._

_His face is so close to hers._

_“Gilgamesh…”_

_If he wants her to act more like his Master then, maybe she should start with this._

_Her lips press against his ever so slightly._

_Being the greedy king that he is, just a little is never enough. Gilgamesh places a hand on the back of her head, deepening Hakunos clumsy kiss._

“Gil!” Hakuno calls out, sitting up, panting slightly. 

“You’re finally awake.’ That same voice says, with just a hint of teasing. “I was about to get a glass of water and pour it on your face! You’ve kept me waiting all evening!”

….Really, talk about Déjà vu.

Opening her mouth to say something smart to the golden king, she stops upon noticing her surroundings.

The kitchen, bathroom, and obviously bedroom is within a few steps of each other.

This is most definitely _not_ her home.

Shit, that’s right, she was with Caster, her own Archer Gilgamesh, and Sian, fighting Nameless.

Then _this_ Gilgamesh found her. The one that supposedly already has a real body. They were talking, well, more like arguing, and she fell.

“What? Are you so happy to see me, that you cannot utter any words?”

Dammit.

This situation is obviously not in her favor. So, she’ll test the waters.

See what kind of mood this Gilgamesh is in. 

“Gil, where are we?” She asks innocently.

Scoffing, he sits next to Hakuno once more, studying her face. “Obviously, we are in an apartment woman. You are in my home.”

Biting her lip, Hakuno begins to think over how to deal with this situation.

She needs to get back to Caster and the twins, tell them what’s happened and-

Coughing.

Suddenly she can’t stop coughing.

…And there’s the reaction that he was looking for.

“The fall you took must have made you sick.” Gilgamesh mutters. “Perhaps a bath will make you feel better no?”

“No thanks.” Hakuno quickly replies, sliding out of bed, her feet touching the soft carpet. “I’m going home.”

“Oh really?” Gilgamesh counters. “In just my shirt? I wouldn’t mind, but more than likely you would have some complaints.”

Looking down, it seems the Servant is correct. She’s only wearing a white t-shirt, nothing else.

“What did you do with my clothes, Gilgamesh?”

“They were soaked. What, should I have just kept you in them, and let you die of hypothermia?”

Okay asshole, you didn’t have to say it like that!

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrap around her. “Come Hakuno, surely you must be thrilled that I am taking care of you. Be overjoyed that I deem you worthy of such.”

Thrilled? Yeah, that’s one way to put it.

She has to figure out a way out of here. Truth be told, she’s stuck until Gilgamesh leaves.

Then she can find a pair of his pants to wear, and sneak out. They wear almost the same size in men’s clothing after all.

Until then, maybe she can squeeze out a bit of information out of him. About the Grail war, if he does have a real body, how did get one?

Another cough.

For now, maybe a hot bath will make her feel better.

She can’t afford to get sick.

“Alright.” Hakuno whispers. “A bath does sound nice. Tell me how to work your bath, and I’ll do it myself.”

He presses his lips to her neck for a moment, sending chills through her body. “I’ll join you.” He says next to her ear, lifting the baggy t-shirt up just enough to catch a glimpse at the red markings.

Some have already disappeared, with others fading as they talk.

Good.

He absolutely cannot afford to have a Ruler show up, when his whole plan is falling into place.

Kishinami Hakuno is just a bonus. Perhaps a gift from his mother, sent from the Reverse Side of the World.

Either way, perhaps contracting with this woman isn’t such a bad move. He can finally stop using those kids as a source for mana, and on top of that he’ll have a mage at his disposal.

Waiting ten years in this disgusting mess of a world, truly has been worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed! If you have any questions, or just wanna talk about Fate or GilHaku, hit me up on Tumblr @ProducerMokyo!


End file.
